


Angel / Demon AU

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Wings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Dean is a Valentine's Angel - he hands out letters around the school from people's 'secret admirers'Cas is an anti-valentine's demon - he hands out anti-valentine letters from 'secret not so admirers'They only ever see each other on Valentine's Day, but it's their last year of high school - will Dean finally tell Cas how he feels?





	Angel / Demon AU

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's an awful lot I could have done given the whole supernatural universe is basically angel / demon but I just had this idea going around in my head, so I wrote it. 
> 
> I hope you like it

'I see Gabe's roped you into doing it again this year,' Dean Winchester says. He strides up to the dark haired boy who's sitting in what should be Dean's spot. 

  
'I see your teachers have roped you into doing the angel thing again. What are you failing this time?' Castiel Novak asks. 

  
Dean laughs and forces himself into the small space besides Cas.

  
It’s their last year in high school, but they met in their first year on Valentine's Day. 

  
They've done the same thing every Valentine's Day since. 

  
Dean becomes a Valentine's angel. He dons a pair of fluffy white wings and hands out anonymous love letters to people from their 'secret admirer.' 

  
'Biology,' Dean says quickly. 'How about you? Didn't Gabe graduate last year? How can he be forcing you to do the anti-valentine thing?' 

  
Cas is dressed as an anti-valentine demon. He's got black contacts and a pair of black angel wings that look like they've been plucked; all the feathers have been torn off leaving just the bare branches of the wings. 

  
He goes around handing out anti-valentine messages to people from anonymous 'secret not-admirers.' 

  
It had been Cas's older brother's, Gabriel’s, idea. Get together a gang of people and get them to hand out notes for anti-Valentine's day (February 14th). 

  
'He did,' Cas says. 'But he asked me to keep it up. Traditions are traditions you know.' 

  
Dean takes the key he collected from the office that morning and unlocks the little pink post-box, just besides Cas. Each of the angels are assigned four post-boxes scattered around the school. They have to check them throughout the day, sort them and then deliver the letters to the correct person. 

  
Dean gets extra credit for doing it and it has really come in handy for keeping his grades up. Plus, he gets out of classes while he does it and seeing people's faces light up when they get one delivered? 

  
It’s a nice feeling. 

  
Cas is sitting on the table next to the post-box (the table is a help yourself love letter station, filled with pink paper, envelopes and a variety of other things people can put in their letters such as glitter or petals). In front of Cas are piles of black envelopes each with someone’s name on them. 

  
From what Dean gathers the anti-valentine thing never really took off. Mostly teachers get them and they say things like 'you're kinda hot but man is your lesson on the geography of Asia boring.' Dean even knows a few teachers who pin them up for the next couple of weeks. 

  
He hasn't met another student who's ever got one though. 

  
Judging by the pile of letters in front of Cas most people have realised it’s the last year and are making the most of it. 

  
'That's an awful lot of anti-valentine cards. You going to be able to get through them all today?' Dean asks. Cas, unlike the angels doesn't get to skip classes to hand his out.

Plus it’s just him. 

  
'Oh I don't think there will be an issue,' Cas says.

  
Dean pours the letters he’s already collected from his other post-boxes onto the table adding them to the ones from this post-box. He's had to come to school early but he doesn't mind as much as he did twenty minutes ago. 

  
Okay. The thing is Dean might have lied. He's not failing biology. He hasn't actually been failing any classes for the last three years. He doesn’t need the extra credit. 

  
He volunteers to be an angel because it's the one day Dean gets to spend with Cas.

  
And he's crushing on the guy. Hard. Has been since the first year they spent together sitting at the table sorting through their letters with their elbows occasionally touching. 

  
But they've never had any lessons together, not even lunch period. He rarely sees Cas in the hallways and they're signed up to none of the same extra activities. 

  
Dean spends the year in between Valentine's day pining for Cas, and then thinking that he's made it all up and Cas can't be as brilliant as he remembers from last year. 

  
And yet, his heart always gives a little squeeze in his chest when he sees Cas sitting at this post-box every year. 

  
'You're here early this morning,' Cas says. He's already taken half of the letters Dean has poured out and is sorting them by class periods. 

  
'Yeah. The school said we all had to get here earlier this year cause there's been such a high demand.' Dean reaches for a bunch of letters and starts sorting them. 

  
He spots Cas's name on one and ever so slowly drops off the edge of the table and back into the sack. 

  
He knows it's not a nice thing to do. He should want to make Cas happy. 

  
That's the thing. _He_ wants to make Cas happy. He doesn't want Cas to be happy because of someone else.

   
And the thing is, every year, Castiel gets a lot of cards. It’s not hard to understand why - with his dark messy hair, dry chuckle and half-cocked smile, he's got an awful lot of admirers. 

  
Dean's never thrown any of the cards away. He's got a whole drawer back in his bedroom filled with pink envelopes all addressed to Cas. He shoves them in there every Valentine's Day and, as the year passes forgets about them. 

  
He does wonder if he should bring them in. But he always chickens out at the last moment. 

  
'There do seem to be an awful lot here,' Cas says. He's starting on another pile already. 

  
'What about you man? You hoping for anything today?' Dean asks. He asks the same thing every year and Cas always shrugs and says that knowing you're loved is a nice feeling. 

  
'There's someone I'm hoping will send me a card, yes,' Cas says. 

  
Oh. Okay. Dean laughs but it’s a little shaky and he wonders if Cas notices anything amiss.

   
'Yeah? Well I'll keep an eye out for you,' Dean says. He avoids looking at the sack at his feet. 

  
It’s not like Dean hasn't dated. He has. Quite vigorously in fact. 

  
It’s just a coincidence that something breaks them up just before Valentine's Day. 

  
It has to be. Cause there's no way he's broken up with girls and boys for a guy who's eye colour he doesn't even know.  (Dean is pretty sure the black eyes are contacts.) 

  
'Thank you Dean,' Cas says.

  
They sort the rest of the Valentine's day cards in silence. 

  
  
The thing is all the other angels know that the anti-valentine post-box is near one of Dean's Valentine's boxes. So, more often than not Dean gets the other angels coming up to him and handing him cards for Cas. The seasoned angels know that while Cas isn't supposed to skip class on Valentine's day that some teachers allow it. Which means he could be anywhere. 

  
It only occurs to Dean today that if he looked at the envelopes instead of shoving them into his bag, he'd know Cas's class schedule. 

  
Well crap. He could've looked years ago and stalked...um not stalked. But at least known what classes to look for the guy in. 

  
Dean's mind isn’t on his mission this year. He keeps thinking about all those letters stuck in his drawer at home (and it was an accident the first year.

He knew he'd be seeing Cas during last break so they could pick up the last minute letters and he'd shoved the letters for him in his bag.

But they'd started talking and Dean had forgotten, and then he'd gone home and shoved them in a drawer and forgotten about them.

And the second year he was going to go home at lunch but Cas had smiled at him and Dean...Dean just thought of nothing else all day and shit he had it bad for this guy.) Dean doesn't really believe in love, but he sure believes in lust and denying he was lusting after Cas would be stupid. 

  
Cas is back at their table at lunch. He's glaring at the black envelopes like they've personally offended him. 

  
Shit, maybe they did. Maybe Cas got one. 

  
'Hey, you alright?' Dean asks sliding into the seat next to Cas. It’s always been a little bit of a squeeze and it hasn’t helped now both of them have bulked up.

   
It hasn't helped Dean anyway. Now instead of their knees occasionally knocking together, their legs are pressed thigh to ankle. 

  
'I told Gabriel when he started this that it was a terrible idea. But he wouldn't listen. I didn't want to be a part of it but he blackmailed me. I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I could control the hatred.' Cas turns to face Dean then, and Dean's startled to see a pair of big blue eyes staring at him. 

  
Dean kinda wishes Cas would've kept the contacts in because those eyes are doing things to Dean that means he's going to have to wait at the table for at least five minutes before he can get up and walk again. 

  
'What happened?' Dean manages to get out. He knows sometimes the cards can be badly received. He's had a few bad reactions himself and he's delivering love; but you always get a few joke ones and a few from ex-lovers or a few people who use it just to stir things up. Bela Talbot is a fan of sending cards to guys who already have girlfriends and then watching the drama unfold. 

  
'Some idiot in the year below decided instead of doing the anonymous letter sending, he'd just hand it to the person he hated.' Dean winces. 

  
'How did that go?' he asks. 

  
'The person he gave it to was Meg Masters.' Dean winces again. 

  
'I'm betting she didn't take that well.' 

  
'She punched Crowley in the face.' Cas has put his head in his hands. 

  
'Crowley? Can't say I feel too bad for the guy. He’s a dick,' Dean says. 

  
'True. And I have wanted to punch him myself, several times over. But now the teachers have decided this isn't just a harmless fun it’s a terrible idea and I'm getting hauled into the head's office this afternoon to chat about why I think this is an 'appropriate way to spend time.' Cas does finger quotations around the last five words. 

  
'To be honest Cas, I'm surprised this hasn't happened before. Sending hate to people even if it is anonymous? Asking for trouble.' Cas tilts his head at Dean. 'What?' Dean asks. 

  
To answer his question, Cas reaches for his own bag. He upends it over the table and Dean can only stare as hundreds of black envelopes come pouring out. 

  
All of them have been ripped open. Dean takes the nearest one and scans the letter inside. 

  
He chokes. The outside is addressed to someone Dean doesn't know but the idea of anyone receiving this letter sends a shiver down his spine. 

  
He scans a few more of the letters and a sick feeling grows inside him. Most of them are horrible. 

  
He's about to reach for another when it's snatched from his hands. Cas is stuffing all the envelopes back into his bag. 

  
'You don't give them out,' Dean says.

  
'No, _I don’t give them out_. I read every single one. The funny ones or the ones that aren't so bad get put in a new envelope and handed out but the rest come home with me and then I burn them.' 

  
'And people don't ask what happened to their letters?' Dean gets at least fifteen people a year asking him if he's delivered theirs. 

  
'It’s a hate latter Dean. Would you ask? Would you want someone knowing you put stuff like that down on paper?' Dean shakes his head. 'I'm lucky everyone else refused to do it when Gabe had the first idea. And hopefully next year the tradition will die as they'll be no more Novak’s at the school.' 

  
'So why do it this year?' Dean frowns. 'If you hadn't put the stuff out no one would question it. Gabe’s anti-valentine reign would be over.' Cas doesn't answer and when Dean looks at him there’s a slight pink blush on his cheeks. 

  
'Cas?' Cas throws the last of the letters into his bag then stands. 

  
'I should go. If I'm late there'll be hell to pay.' Cas has to wait for Dean to get out and as soon as he does he’s striding down the hallway, bag of poison slung over his shoulder. 

  
Dean watches him go. Cas has always said that it's nice to feel loved and thanks to Dean all Cas has had to read the past few years on Valentine's Day is hate. 

  
Dean pulls the last remaining blank pink pages towards him and gets to work. He’s going to have to find someone to hand off the rest of his post-boxes to, so he can go home.

  
There's something he needs to get. 

  
  
Dean is waiting at the school gates. His bag is full of letters and his wings are still taped to his back. 

  
He's a little nervous. But he figures it’s now or never. 

  
When Cas comes walking out, dragging his bag along the floor, Dean grabs his arm and marches him back inside the school. He notices that Cas has got the black contacts back in and Dean feels a stab of regret that the blue is covered up. 

  
Plus if things go to plan, it’s going to feel really weird kissing someone with those contacts in. 

  
Dean takes Cas to their table. He wanted this to be as special as it could be and this is the only place they have. 

  
'I have a confession,' Dean says. Cas has his head tilted again a small pinch in-between his eyebrows. 'You're not the only one who's been hiding letters.' Dean pulls the whole lot from the past four years from his bag and hands them to Cas. They're about 35 there including the ones he got today. 'I'm sorry. I forgot the first year and then I didn't want to give them to you.' 

  
Cas is turning one over in his hands looking even more confused. 

  
'Dean, I don't understand. You stole my letters?' 

  
'Uh, well.' Dean scratches the back of his neck. 'I wouldn't say I stole them. I just didn't give them to you. But I am now. So, I guess technically I borrowed them.' 

  
Dean reaches into his bag again. 'And then there are these.' He hands Cas five other letters. 'You said everyone deserves to feel loved so you should know that you are too. Uh at least well liked. I'm sorry I kept these from you. Are you mad?' 

  
'It clears a few things up for me. Like when Hannah asked me if I ever got her card. I presume it's in here somewhere.' Cas points to the pile of letters. He's put them down on the table and is holding onto the last five Dean gave him. 

  
'They're from me,’ Dean says, gesturing towards them. ‘I know it’s supposed to be a secret admirer but I figure you'd work it out pretty soon. And I wanted you to know.' 

  
'You sent me Valentine's cards?' Cas asks. 'That's kind of adorable Dean.' Dean blushes. 'I'm not failing classes either. I was the first few years but the last couple I've volunteered for this. I didn't want to miss this day. With you.' Cas is doing his half smile thing. 

  
'Gabriel doesn't even know I'm doing this today. He doesn't care. I didn't want to miss today with you either.' 

  
Dean takes a step forward and cups Cas's face between his hands. 'I know technically we've only known each other for five days but I like you.'

  
'I like you too Dean.' Dean kisses the side of Cas's mouth. 

  
'Yeah?'

  
'Yes.' Cas kisses the top of Dean's lip and shit Dean's caught between being turned on and weirded out cause of the black contacts. 'I'm pretty sure you yourself have a few Valentine's day cards from me.' 

  
Dean smiles against Cas's lips.

  
'I knew it.' They sink into their first kiss, Dean backing Cas up a little so he has to lean back against their table. 'I know it's a little late but will you be my Valentine?' 

  
'Of course I will Dean. And I have the perfect idea for our first date. What do you say to burning anti-valentine cards?' 

  
Dean thinks it sounds pretty perfect. 


End file.
